To Kill or not to Kill
by Reminder
Summary: Edward has been on his own for a year now. During this time he has chowed down on some nasty villains. But when he meets a beautiful girl who happens to be his singer, will he come to terms with the lives he has taken, and still takes? Normal Pairings. Starts out in Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my Twilight FanFic. Say what you might, Twilight is not just for girls. I know, a guy who likes Twilight isn't the most common thing in the world, but Emily got me started on it, so I figured, what the 'ell, let's give it a go.**

**Anyway, what if Edward had gone to the human killing right before he met Bella? What strains would this add to their relationship, and will he be able to fight off killing her? **

**Chapter 1: Death to the Killer**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I walked silently down the streets of Phoenix. It was a quiet night, no one had tipped me off to unsatisfying motives yet. Maybe I wouldn't be feeding tonight after all...

_That girl will be mine. _

I froze in the center of the sidewalk. There was a fierce nature to that thought. I would have a feast then. I tried to tune out the other thoughts as I focused on the cruel voice. Where had he gone…?

_How best to get her into the alley…Flirt? Offer a ride? Force? So many options…why don't we start with the smooth talking? I'm always good at that after all and then-_

I blocked out the image in his mind. I did not need to see what he intended to do to the poor girl. She had done nothing wrong. I picked up my pace until I could see the man farther down the street. It was a dangerous part of Phoenix, but I had nothing to fear from all these humans.

"Hey sweet thing" I heard the gruff voice of a man. He was just as horrid looking as I would imagine. His coat was worn, his jeans ripped. When he smiled he was missing teeth. "What yah doin' in this part of town?"

The girl shifted, putting more distance between her and the stranger. She had dark brown hair and simple clothing. Not one of the preps from the nearest high school then.

"I'm heading home" The girl said slowly. I slowed my pace as a new scent entered my nose. I could smell the rot and alcohol in the man's system, but there was something else hanging in the air…

It was like the most beautiful floral scent you could imagine, but much, much more intense. It is difficult to put to words what the girl's scent was like, but it would be like heroin. My own personal brand of it. I tried to focus as I walked towards the pair. But the girl...I wanted her so badly.

The drunk grabbed the girl's arm. "Come on, let me show you around a bit" He tried

"Let go" She said, trying to yank free.

I shot forward, grabbing the man's hand and pulling it away form the brunette's arm. "The lady told you to let go, you had best do as she says" My voice was harsh as I glared. This close, the scent was almost impossible to resist.

_Who the 'ell is this guy? _The drunkard thought. _Ug, I must have gone for his girlfriend. Can't get any unprotected ones these days._ "Alright," The man said, holding up his free hand. "Alright, I'll be going now" I released his hand and the drunk stumbled back down the alley from which he came. I turned to the girl in order to focus on her thoughts.

But there was nothing. How did that work? I tried again, frowning a little. There were no thoughts coming from the beautiful girl. I took another breath. She was staring at me, with her dark chocolate eyes, and her smell was just amazing... "Hello, I'm Edward" I said, holding out my hand. I felt compelled towards this girl whose thoughts I couldn't read, and who must be my singer.

"Hi" The girl said, brushing hair out of her face. "I'm Bella"

* * *

**Well, that ought to get someone interested. Come on, don't you just love the idea of Edward swooning over Bella one minute, and then taking a bite out of some random drunk the next? **

**See you next chapter! **

**- Nick **


	2. Chapter 2

**I see you've returned! Now out is also the first chapter of Back to School with You, which is a Twilight and Harry Potter cross over. Check that out too!**

**Now….to deal with the true matter at hand. To Kill or Not to Kill is back**

**Chapter 2: Homeward Bound**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I offered to walk Bella back to her house, which she accepted. It took most of my will power not to drag her into the alley myself and drain her dry of blood. But somehow I managed to keep breathing evenly. I realized that she would look up at me often, and stare until I looked back at her, when she hurriedly looked back in front of us. During one of those times, she tripped over her own feet. I gripped her arm firmly and kept her from falling. "Thanks" She mumbled. "I'm really clumsy." I tried to read her mind again and again, but there was nothing there, like she didn't exist or something.

We turned down a street and stopped in front of a home that was small, but a decent house. "This is me" Bella told me. "Thanks for," She looked into my eyes and stopped speaking.

"Thanks for?" I asked

"Saving me. Thanks for that."

"My pleasure Bella. Perhaps I will get to see you again."

"I doubt it." Bella said. "I'm moving to live with my Dad in Forks Washington." Forks Washington? That was funny. My family had moved there recently as well. "I'm leaving in about a week."

"I was spending winter break with family here, but I am also going to be going to Forks."

"Really? That's weird isn't it?"

"It is. So, maybe I'll see you there"

"Maybe. It's a small town right?"

"Very"

"Bye Edward"

"Goodbye Bella" I watched her walk up the driveway and onto her porch. She looked back when she reached the doorway, and then went inside the house. I turned around began to walk down the street. It was time to call Carlisle.

**Bella POV**

I slowly shut the door. I had just met the most beautiful boy in the world, with bronze hair and pale skin. It didn't even matter to me that his skin was cold to the touch. And his eyes, they were an odd color. It must have been the poor lighting on the street, because I could have sworn that they were a dark burgundy.

"Bella, is that you?" My mother called.

"Yeah, I'm back"

"Alright, Phil and I are going out tonight, so you're on your own"

"Okay Mom"

"Are you sure that you want to go to Forks?"

"I'll be fine. It lets you go to Florida with Phil, and I could use some time with Dad." But now I had an even better reason for moving up there. I wanted to see Edward again. Not that he would really see anything in me. I was plain, clumsy, quiet, I was never noticed before. I would just have to wait a week to see him again.

* * *

**Ouch, this was a short chapter. Sorry about that. I'll try to do better when things really get rolling. Check out Back to School with You while you're waiting for the next chapter to come up. I'm currently finishing the next chapter off for Back to School and it should be up in a day or two.**

**Leaving reviews=More Chapters faster**

**Signing Out-Nick Cloud**


End file.
